


The One Who's Not The One

by Missy



Category: You're So Vain - Carly Simon (Song)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She was one of a kind





	The One Who's Not The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).



I promise you, honey, you’re not the one I wrote that song about. 

No, she had this ridiculous scarf and heels higher than mine, and she dropped names nonstop. And she seduced anything that fell into her path. I swear that there’s only one of her, with her aviator glasses. She smells like a bad hangover and she once tripped a dictator during a horse race just for the great press it brought.

There was no one like her. You wouldn’t be able to mistake her for anyone else. But don’t worry, baby – you’re terrible, all in your own way.


End file.
